Electrical connectors are a vital, but an often overlooked part of our modern technological world. Connector design typically addresses mechanical requirements: being easy to use, durable, reliable, and safe. Connector design also typically is adapted to the electrical requirements of the application, e.g., having leads that are sized appropriately for the current that the connector will carry.
Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is one concern of electrical connector design. Invisible damage may be done through ESD to some electronic components, such as capacitors, transistors, etc., that are an integral part of integrated circuit components and circuit board components in modern electronic devices. Such damage needs to be prevented even before electronic devices themselves are assembled. Technicians handling separate components, such as transistors, capacitors, circuit cards, and integrated circuits, are urged to keep electronic components in a conductive material lined static-proof bag to protect them from inadvertent ESD before they are assembled into electrical devices and products. The ESD problem is typically addressed in connector design. Even when neither electronic device being connected through a connector has a power source, there can be an ESD event for one or more of the leads of the connector. This is possible because a different charge potential may exist between the two devices when they are connected.
The problem of sudden charge flow also needs to be addressed when “hot-swapping”, that is, connecting at least two components when one or more of the devices being connected with the connector has an internal or external power source providing power at the time that the connector is connected. The power source provides a means of creating a charge differential between the two components being connected whether the power source is a direct current (DC) or an alternating current (AC) source. Two leads that come in contact during a hot-swap may result in rapid discharge and potential damage to components coupled to the leads. Hot-swapping is very common today since battery powered devices are so plentiful. The installation of even a nonrechargeable battery is a hot-swap event. When the battery is rechargeable, and there is still some charge left in the battery, the connection of an unplugged charging power adapter to a connector is itself a hot-swap event. When a passively powered device is connected, for example through an Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector, plugging the passive device into the connector is a hot-swap event. Likewise, hot-swap connectors may be used for components or devices, such as laptop computers, cordless phones, cell phones, portable digital assistants, electronic notebooks, cell phones, game controllers, and remote control vehicles.